Kaos: A Fluttercord Family Fic
by Angel Talon
Summary: Fluttershy learns that Discord has a son! Only he is shyer than her! Has the kind Pegasus bonds with the father/son duo, she learns what it really means to be in a family! Only someponies don't like mixed specie relationships! Can the threesome became a real family or will the world they live in tear them apart?


**A/N: This story used to be on FIMFiction, it was too confusing so I'm keeping my Fimfiction account just to follow my friends' stories. Deleted this from there and moved it here because you guys are thousand percent nicer than Fimfiction is. I.O.N AND R&R!**

Discord's Son

Fluttershy's p.o.v  
It was a beautiful day out, so I decided to invite Discord to a picnic. Discord hesitantly accepted. "Can we have it at the Castle of Two Sisters? I've never been there and I heard that it is naturally chaotic there!"

I smiled at my new friend, "Sure, I don't see why not."

With that said we made our way though the Evergreen Forest towards the abandoned castle. Discord hummed softly to himself, "Ya know, I haven't been in this part of the forest since... nevermind, he's most likely dead anyway."

That caught my attention, "Who? Is it someone I should know?" I asked, feeling a bit curious suddenly.

Discord shrugged as he made a log grow legs and ran off. "Well, maybe. It's my son."

I nearly ram into a tree, "Your _son_!?"

Discord nodded slowly, "Yep. He was the cutest little Pegasus you ever saw. I rescued him from a pack of wild Timber wolves when he was just a month old. Of course he was maimed beyond recognition, and knocking on death's door. Now don't let anyone say I'm a monster! I placed a bit of chaos magic in him, saved his life. I took him to the nearest town where I learned he's an orphan. Three years later I... adopted him."

I gasped as we walked up to the now in view ancient castle. "Whoa! I never expected any of that! He is, was! lucky to have you around! How old was he when you last saw him?"

Discord settled on the blanket I just spread, "Four. And three quarters, give or take."

I grimaced at that. "He... didn't stay in a family for long."

Discord clicked his tongue, "No, he didn't. I worry about what happened to him after I... What's that?"

I turned to see the tip of something made out of stone. It almost looked like the tip of Discord's tail... "Uh, that's weird? A statue maybe? Let's get a closer look!"

Discord stared at me like I'm crazy. "Are you nuts!? What if its' a dangerous beast! Where is your sense of cation?"

I smiled at him, "I left it at home because I figured if anything bad happens, you'll protect me." I then walked over to the overgrown bushes that the mysterious object was hiding behind. Knocking the overgrown plants to the side, I was surprised to see the strangest statue. It was of a very young colt, three at the youngest, with one normal Pegasus wing. And one bat like wing. His left foreleg is normal... but his right was the leg of a chicken. His right hind leg was also normal, while the left was of a dragon's. His tail was identical, just a bit smaller, to Discord's. His mane was extremely short, yet his bangs fell into his eyes a little bit.

I heard Discord inhale a sharp breath behind me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, wondering why a chaotic statue might upset the father of chaos.

Discord materialized in front of me suddenly. He gently stroked the face of the child. "It's him. It's really him! Fluttershy, this is my boy! No pony wanted him since the magic I used to save him changed his look, so I got him. I can't... why is he here?"

I shrugged, feeling speechless upon learning that the colt Discord loved as a son was right in front of us as a statue. I could only think of one explanation. "Maybe the princesses turned him into stone so you wouldn't have to worry?"

Discord shook his head, "Impossible! They didn't know, only the caretaker did and she died a year after his adoption."

I frowned, "Whatever the reason, Twilight and the others can help me change him back if you want."

Tears form in the corners of Discord's eyes, "You'll do that? For me?"

Smiling, I gave him my most serious face. "_that's_ what friends are for."

Kaos's p.o.v

I was asleep and wanted too stay asleep. Daddy got in trouble like usual, but this time the princesses used their magic to imprison Daddy. Not liking being alone since it reminds me of the time before Daddy when all the other ponies hurt me just 'cause I'm different, I used the bit of chaos magic Daddy used to save me to trap myself into stone. It made sense, stone doesn't hurt, it just sits.

Still, today was different. I don't know how, I just feel it. Suddenly a colorful light appeared blinding me. A small whimper escaped me.

"Shush, it's alright son." A familiar voice spoke next to me. Startled, I opened my eyes to see that we are standing in a small library with six mares and one baby dragon. Frightened, and a little startled, I hid behind Daddy's legs.

"Daddy can we go home now?" I whispered softly. Daddy smile warmly at me, "Of course, but first I want you to meet my new friends! Everyone meet Kaos! Kaos, meet Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and last but not least, _Fluttershy_." Daddy basically sighed the last name. Uh, that's weird. The baby dragon marched up to us.

"Hey! Ya forgot about me!" He angrily pointed out. Daddy sighed, "Where are my manners? Spike, Kaos. Kaos Spike. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded nervously. I hope I don't have to interact around Daddy's new friends very often!


End file.
